Zzz
by T'Riva's Sarek Sanctum
Summary: A recently married Sarek learns an important lesson in bed from Amanda.


**Zzz** **(pronounced zēēs, like bees, jeez, wheeze, knees, please…stop!)**

Author: T'Riva  
>Series: TOS<br>Pairing: Sarek/Amanda, Sarek/himself  
>Warning: [NC-17], sex<br>Acknowledgements: I would like to thank Selek for the fabulous beta read.  
>Disclaimer: Paramount owns these guys, I just take them out to play and don't get paid.<br>Summary: A recently married Sarek learns an important lesson in bed from Amanda.

Constructive Criticism ALWAYS welcome!

-ooOoo-

Amanda sighed as she rushed up to find Sarek flopped onto the bed still wearing half his clothes, his face smushed into the pillow, soundly asleep. He had tried to wait until she finished the last of her linguistics project, but it took far longer than she had thought. She had just finished the last of the Z's, and her new husband had started his!

It was true that they had both been working around the clock, and Sarek had had to leave for an exhausting assignment to a planet where the inhabitants never slept, in fact they had no idea what that entailed. Sarek had to negotiate around the clock for almost two weeks, so as not to appear weak and oddly unaccounted for at the proceedings that never stopped. A queer species, indeed.

The captain of the starship that had transported him back had actually called Amanda out of concern when the ambassador had dragged himself to his cabin and not reappeared. She explained how her husband's mission accounted for his sluggish and confused behavior. The captain had been calmed, somewhat disappointed, yet amused.

But Amanda was not amused. Their marriage had been physical, grandly so, up until the last month, and now it seemed neither would enjoy the other again due to their ridiculous schedules as of late – too long hours for both and often offset from each other's. She realized she was being youthfully melodramatic, perhaps even selfish, but she'd been fantasizing about bedding her husband of only eight months since the day he had left almost three weeks back!

There was still a room left unchristened and a new position she'd discovered since he'd left. He was always very open to pleasing her, even sometimes at the risk of being discovered in a compromising position outside of the privacy of their home. Surprising, with him holding such an important position and from such a distinguished family, especially with reporters chasing them about, sometimes sneaking up unnoticed! But it would seem that the thought of sex boggled a Vulcan male's mind just as it did a human male's and turned all thought to it with brilliant rationalizing and justification at the ready.

Sarek had come home still exhausted from the assignment the very night her project had to be finished for the next morning's presentation. He'd not recouped nearly enough sleep as yet and lay at an angle across the bed on his stomach, his legs splayed and feet hanging off. His beautiful back lay exposed, and his unfastened pants hung off kilter low on his hips. She wondered if he had started to undress to slip into bed, but had second thoughts. Perhaps he had succumbed to a wave of exhaustion and tried to lay down for a bit to wait for her. She was tempted to take a picture; he looked adorable.

She had never seen him so exhausted, at least when she wasn't also, though it warmed her that she could take care of her husband as he so often took care of her. It was rare that she truly felt needed by him. Loved and cherished, yes, but not needed in any other way except sexually during their one and only _pon farr _together, when he had literally begged her never to leave him and cried in her arms. She had never loved him so much as when he was vulnerable with her.

She pulled off his shoes and socks, then his pants and underwear and stared at his beautiful buttocks reflecting the soft light. She reached to caress them but resisted. It really wasn't fair to wake him when he was so tired he couldn't keep himself awake. And he tried hard to stay awake after Amanda stuffed her hand down his pants and her tongue practically down his throat only an hour or two before when he'd arrived home, as a tantalizing prelude to what awaited him after she finished the last of her work. But his exhaustion finally won out.

But she couldn't help but stare at her beautiful, naked husband displayed upon the bedding before her–tempting, while at the same time mocking her. She had to wonder how many times he'd been in the same predicament with her. He had never refused her, yet likely didn't want her to feel pressured when she was too tired, or feel that she was only satisfying him out of marital duty.

In fact, she realized, he had never even asked, just given her that sexy glint in his eye that made it clear where his mind was, or embraced her and allowed her to set the limits of where it headed. His regular little dry, yet salty, jokes and innuendo certainly started her thinking but he always left the option of not following through on the hints if she wanted.

She sighed. He really was so very considerate in that way, though it began to make her wonder if he spent too much time frustrated, or having to suppress his natural urges, and felt that perhaps she had been too self-centered. She believed they had a glorious sex life, but how was it really for him? And if he didn't get enough from her, did he take care of his frustrations himself? Or would he feel too uncomfortable with that, being brought up so strictly and being so reserved, except when she brought him out of his shell?

She determined to broach the subject. If she couldn't be there enough for him, she could at least make it clear that she would enjoy watching him masturbate, or hearing of it later if he did so when alone. He would likely do it to please her, and then, in turn, also enjoy himself more, literally, and in so doing, feel freer to relieve his own urges between their lovemaking. She swung his legs into the bed, covered him, stripped and snuggled up against him. His breaths were deep and even; she had always felt so secure hearing them slip by her ear. Perhaps she could make him feel as secure with his own needs.

As morning broke, Sarek still wasn't awake by the time she had to leave. She felt some disappointment, but was also excited that it was now the weekend, and he likely would be waking up not long after she came home from her presentation. She would come straight home with a picnic brunch and lay next to him awaiting his coming back to her. Then they could make love as many times as necessary until hunger surpassed their frustration and then relax with their brunch!

-ooOoo-

She arrived with the brunch and found Sarek still asleep, as she had expected. While she was out, she checked with a healer who predicted Sarek would awaken about 1 or 2 pm, give or take several hours. She was just happy he was still where she wanted him–naked in bed! At noon, she collected the lube and set it into the warmer beside the bed and put on her sexiest teddy, slipped in alongside him and fell asleep.

About 3 pm she was awakened by her husband's erection poking her lightly as he shifted. Her eyes popped open to see his eyes opening also. He appeared pleasantly surprised, then frowned and shifted himself away, so she wouldn't notice his arousal, she surmised. This concerned her; how often had he hidden his arousal from her? She never thought he would work so hard at protecting her feelings to his own detriment.

"Don't pull away," she said.

He looked concerned that she had noticed. "I was just shifting slightly." But his completely unemotional tone belied his casualness; he was embarrassed

"Come here," she said.

Sarek shifted back toward her, but now lay on his back with one hand suspiciously under the covers.

"Closer," she said.

He closed the distance so their hips touched and she felt her heart pitter-pat at the thought that she could have her husband now, and for the rest of the day, to do with as she pleased. She knew he wanted to please her in this way as he did in many others, but, today, he would be surprised at what she wanted of him!

She thrust her hand under the covers and grabbed his erection, held it tight and smiled.

Sarek blushed noticeably and didn't meet her eyes.

"Were you trying to hide this from me after I've not seen it for weeks," she said lightly, hoping to relax him.

He looked relieved, then excited as his eyes lit up and the private smile he reserved for her alone played upon his lips. She had serious matters to discuss, but the thought of delaying her ride on her husband rousted them. They were both likely thoroughly frustrated after almost a month of forced abstinence.

She yanked back the covers, eased some warmed lube on Sarek's erection that still caught her breath to this day. They had made love easily hundreds of times, often so many times a day that she lost count. It had the perfect shape of a missile, larger than a human male's but similar in proportions of length to width and with a double ridge instead of the single. She remembered when she had first seduced him and unveiled his beautiful organ, and to his surprise she had licked it and stuffed it into her mouth. She swore she tasted a hint of nutmeg, ginger and even cinnamon. Her husband was her own breakfast treat!

She remembered his startled gasp, and had worried she had broken some Vulcan code with her unexpected fellatio on the ambassador when he'd only come up for a drink and some discussion of poetry. She had stopped and asked if she should continue and he said, "yes," a little too loudly and quickly, almost breathlessly. When she began again more enthusiastically, she heard him cry out and it had startled her.

She had stopped before he climaxed, though she was curious to taste his cum. She wanted much more of him. She had stood then, taken off her dress with nothing underneath and seen him swallow and stare with such longing before he pulled her down, mounted and took her on their first passionate ride, and it was glorious. She had realized she had deflowered him – that he was a virgin. It felt victorious. She knew that she had to keep him away from any other woman the rest of her life the moment he came within her that first time. The look of shock, guilt and contrition on his face at what he had done was precious!

She smiled at the memory and eased herself onto her husband with a sigh. Sarek's eyes closed and a moan escaped as she started slowly, watching with satisfaction her husband's gratification that, having had practice, she could read like a much-loved classic novel.

When he started to look too excited, and she realized he was getting close, she slowed to a leisurely pace until he writhed in frustration under her and his eyes pleaded with her for release. Then she increased her pace and watched his neck arch and his hands grasp at the covers as another moan escaped. She extended this teasing only long enough to build up a tremendous, if delayed, orgasm for Sarek, then rode him hard until he bucked under her and groaned loudly beneath her, shuddering with his climax. This excited her enough to put her over the edge with him.

She dismounted her steed and snuggled against him. She felt so happy in her post-coital rush feeling the man she loved against her, but she felt her concern creep up again about how much he might be have been denying himself that she couldn't help broaching the subject sooner than planned. "Sarek?"

"Yes, beloved?"

"Do you masturbate?"

She felt him jerk in surprise at the question. She turned to catch him swallow and flush even darker than his post-coital color.

He seemed at a loss for words momentarily, then "no," he said, sounding almost defensive. "I am married."

She wondered if he really thought the two were mutually exclusive, but she'd get to that later. "But you did before we were married?

He flushed again, and wouldn't look at her.

"My husband, turn toward me."

He did so, but seemed to look anywhere but her eyes. "I really don't see how this is necessary, or relevant to us," he said steadfastly, as if that should end the discussion. Per his habit, he would now change the subject to something that either intrigued her or in some way tantalized her, as a bribery to end what he did not wish to pursue.

Amanda cut him off, "Oh, but it is necessary, relevant, important for you and _to me_." That last would nail him; he couldn't ignore something important to her. She saw that this caught his attention and he looked drawn between his wanting to please her and his embarrassment. "Did you?"

"No.

She felt her mouth drop open at that. "But didn't you get… I mean…."

"Those urges should be controlled," he said pointedly.

Amanda blanched at that. "Then why have relations with me outside of _pon farr_?"

He flushed at the reference to the Time, then looked confused. "You are human. It is expected that…

"Jesus, Sarek!"

Sarek looked alarmed. "I have said something to upset you?"

"You have never given yourself release?"

"If by that you mean to allow the superfluous energy and self-indulgence for something that mind control can quell…" He saw her look of horror and stopped.

Amanda felt her eyes brim. "Sarek, I love you. Why can't you do for yourself what you do for me?"

Sarek looked stunned by her reaction, then concerned. "If it will please you…"

"No, Sarek, not to please _me_! You work yourself to death for me, for Vulcan, for your family, for the Federation, for all of those who come to you for help, but for yourself, you allow almost nothing."

He looked mystified.

"Sarek, if I denied myself as you deny yourself, it would kill me! I can't stand by and watch you act the workhorse, when the only gratification you allow yourself is your moments with me." She felt a tear slip down her cheek.

Sarek wiped the moisture from her cheek gently, but paused before pulling his hand from her face. He stared at her, unsure, hurt, confused. "Tell me what I should do to not be this 'workhorse' that upsets you so."

She smiled at his vulnerability that he likely didn't realize she saw. His resolve crumbled so easily because of her that she feared for him if something truly awful should ever happen to her. He grew dependant on her so quickly when they met. She marveled at her effect on him, and hoped she might never use that against him.

She smiled at his "little boy lost" look. "Masturbate for me?"

His eyebrows shot up, then he immediately paled

"Please?"

He blinked rapidly as his mind set to work on resigning himself to this little thing that, in fact, loomed so large for both of them now.

"This will be my first…attempt, so…"

Amanda tried to quell her smile to save some of his dignity. "Just lay back, close your eyes, relax and enjoy yourself."

"Enjoy myself?" He was all Vulcan again

"Do what feels…" "Good" would only lead to many questions of definition. "…arousing."

He lay back with one last concerned, vaguely mutinous, glance before he submitted. She squirted a healthy amount of warmed lube on his penis, which startled him and made him blush again.

"You can begin anytime," she said in a slightly annoyed, but amused, tone. She was beginning to quite enjoy this.

"You're sure you would rather not have me take you out for dinner?" His tone was somewhat plaintive.

"Maybe later," she said as she blew on her nails and admired her manicure. "Start rubbing, my well-endowed husband."

Sarek's whole body lay stiff as he first clumsily tried to work his penis to arousal. Already semi-aroused from the sight of his wife and the earlier expectation of further lovemaking, he drew his hand up the stiffening shaft and fondled the head, seemingly in disconnected actions, as if he had analyzed what should feel arousing rather than working by trial and error on himself.

Amanda felt guilty that her husband's discomfort seemed almost funny, but the sight of him finally finding some moves that quickened his breaths and turned himself inward excited Amanda and sent her own hand down to where she enjoyed it herself. She watched him close his eyes, likely concentrating on the sensations he was producing in himself. She stared at his beautiful face that still seemed tight in concentration, then back at his beautiful, lengthening penis that stood stiff and proudly at attention now.

She saw his rhythm stutter then slow, then noticed Sarek slow his stroking to watch her instead as she slipped her fingers between her wet folds. She saw her husband's excitement grow – his breaths quickening, his eyes hooded with lust as he stared at her increasing tempo. He began to pull his hand from himself

"Oh, no you don't," she ordered. "If you enjoy watching me, why shouldn't I enjoy watching you?"

He almost smiled and an eyebrow rose at that. "You are enjoying watching me?"

Amanda smiled and nodded, realizing as her husband quickened and fine-tuned his movements; that he only needed some motivation to get past his embarrassment. He quickly stiffened to his full and impressive size and flushed and groaned as he pumped himself in a steady, fast rhythm, twisting his hand about his thick shaft and teasing the head with more finesse and relish with each stroke.

His other hand reached between his legs and hefted, then fondled his testicles. His legs spread and his knees bent. His heels dug into the bedding as his neck arched, completely unselfconscious, wrapped in incredible waves of excitement. His buttocks tightened as his hips pumped in rhythm with his hand. His double ridges flared and Amanda stared at their lovely symmetry, as if molded to his organ like wing flares on a sport flitter. He was even more beautiful close to orgasm; she had never noticed because he always had her close near the same time. She imagined holo-viding him like this to watch when he was away, and decided to ask if she could later. It was truly an intoxicating show!

Amanda swallowed convulsively and felt her breath quicken and she warmed between her legs to the point of breathless abandon watching her normally reserved Vulcan husband stroking himself full tilt, writhing under his own hand. It was the most exciting performance she'd ever seen; it was all she could do not to leap on his beautiful cock and ride him like a cowgirl on a bronco. But she needed him to complete this act, to learn to find enjoyment with only himself. She'd ride him plenty after!

She watched his hand drop his testicles suddenly and grasp the life out of the pillow, his hips flexed high and his buttocks tightened defining the lengths of muscle groups shivering until he groaned, then cried out and shot his semen into an arc above his tight quivering stomach. His breathing slowed and he seemed to come back to the present and turned toward her still flushed.

"Is my wife pleased by my debut performance?" he asked completely serious, but his eyes twinkled.

"I should think my husband deserves a reward. Would you like to watch me while you prepare for more fun?" She flipped his soft penis, and it jerked and firmed a little at her touch. Amanda smiled at that; their brunch might be stone cold, but her husband was hot and she would enjoy him all afternoon. She had awakened him from a long sleep in more ways than one.

The End


End file.
